Swing Life Away
by Miss Arcobaleno
Summary: It was a normal day at school when all of a sudden my friends and I were teleported into Naruto! Now we're causing all kinds of trouble! Wait, what's this about the Chunnin Exams? ShikamaruxOC, ItachixOC, KibaxOC, KankuroxOC, and other pairings. About to be deleted. Will be rewritten and posted under a different name. Please read the latest chapter.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rang, Ella bolted out of her classroom and to the other side of the campus. It was just her luck to have her friends decide that today they wanted to meet up after school was over.<p>

Now, Ella had caramel colored messy, slightly wavy mid-length hair with bangs that half-covered her right eye, which was a deep green eyes. She was wearing a v-neck black sweater, dark skinny jeans, and black converse high-tops. A watch on her left wrist, and her dark green nails completed her look.

When she finally made it to the meeting spot (the school's back entrance) she quickly spotted her friends and leaned against the tree they were waiting next to.

Mersal had black hair that was parted in the middle and reached her waist. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie and light jeans. She also had on a pair of tennis shoes and glasses.

Elise had long blonde hair that stopped a bit above her waist, and long side bangs. Her eyes, which were usually shifting between blue and green, were favoring blue today. She was wearing a black tanktop, a dark green skirt, a green cover-up, and black heels.

Sydney had brown hair that was parted in the middle and reached her shoulders. She had brown eyes that were unfocused (probably daydreaming about a computer game). She was wearing a blue t-shirt, a tan khaki jacket, and jeans. She was also wearing tennis shoes that were constantly up because of the fact that she walked on her toes, adding to her already tall figure. The notebook and pencil that she held completed her look.

Mersal ran up to Ella yelling, "You're late!"

"I just ran across the school in a minute. Back off!" Ella yelled back as soon as she caught her breath.

Suddenly Ella raised her hand up to her hand and started swaying to the side. "D-Does anyone else feel dizzy?"

Mersal and Elise reached to balance their friend, but were also hit by a wave of nausea. Sydney was barely keeping her eyes open and, for once, was not on her toes.

Simultaneously, all four girls collapsed onto the ground.

-:-

Elise's eyes twitched a couple times before they slowly opened. She looked around her and spotted the others passed out next to her. Her eyes flew open and she quickly scrambled over to check over her friends.

"Guys?" She asked warily, and reached out a hand to shake Sydney. "Are you alright?"

Sydney stirred a bit and opened her eyes. Meanwhile, Elise moved on to try and wake up the other two. After a few tries she was successful and the girls were relieved to know that no one was injured.

"U-Umm…guys?" Ella breathed shakily, her eyes wide and focused on something behind the others. "Why is that sign in japanese?"

Her friends stiffened and turned around to look at what Ella was watching. It was also then that Mersal noticed something behind the sign.

"I don't think that's our biggest problem."

She lifted up a hand and pointed at the mountain side facing them.

"Are those the hokages?"

-:-

After a lot of trial and error, the girls managed to find their way to the park. They were now all sitting in a circle on the grass as children played around them.

"Okay. Let's be calm about this. First off, we know where we are but do we know when?" Elise asked.

"Well judging from the fact that they're not on the 5th Hokage yet, I'd say we're somewhere in the first series. Definitely not Shippuden. If we manage to find one of the main characters I can tell exactly when though." Ella explained.

"At least we have an idea."

"Does anyone remember what happened before we got here?" Mersal asked.

"Well, I just remember all of us being dizzy and passing out." Sydney remarked. "After that I felt a sort of swaying motion. Like I was on a hammock, then I woke up."

"I felt that too."

"So did I."

"Then we all did. Considering where we ended up, do you think it's because of a jutsu? I mean, there was that one movie where Tobi sent Sakura and Naruto to a parallel world." Ella pointed out. "Maybe he was doing a trial run before Shippuden and accidentally pulled us over here."

Sydney nodded, "That's a good theory. If it's something like this, he probably has something to do with it."

"So, we're all agreeing that this," Mersal moved her finger in a circle, "Is because of the Akatsuki? Because if we are then we have a problem."

"And what's that?" Elise asked.

"If we want to figure out how we got here and how to get back, then we need to figure out what the Akatsuki are planning. Basically, we need to be able to track them. And the only way to do that is…"

"…To become a ninja." Ella completed her sentence with a sigh. Suddenly, an idea struck her. "Guys! I think I might know when we are!"

"WHAT?!"

"Think about it! The Akatsuki only start becoming active and getting involved around the chunnin exams! I think we landed right before they begin!"

"Why before?" Mersal asked.

"Because if it was after or during they'd be focusing on the tailed beasts, mainly Naruto."

"I can believe that, but I think we have something we really need to decide." Elise said.

"And what's that?"

"Are we going to be in the chunnin exams?"

-:-

After much debate the girls finally all agreed that while the idea of competing in the chunnin exams was completely stupid, it was also the best option in their situation. Once that was out of the way, all that was left was to decide where they would pretend to be from.

"We can't be Sound, Sand, Leaf, or Mist." Sydney pointed out.

"To be honest I kinda want to say we're from Whirlpool." Ella confessed.

"Whirlpool sounds cool."

The girls jumped at the sudden voice and quickly turned to see who had spoken. Their eyes were met with a girl who looked around their age.

The girl had waist-length black hair and violet eyes. She had a black v-neck shirt that reached just above her stomach with long sleeves that had a slit in each of them reaching her elbows. She was also wearing black khaki shorts, a ninja pouch on her upper right leg, and black ninja sandals. In addition, bandages covered her stomach, and her legs. The bandages on her right covered her leg completely, while the bandages on her left stopped just above the knee.

The black-haired girl smiled and sat down between Ella and Elise before explaining. "Well, Whirlpool isn't a country anymore so it's easy to say you're from there since there'd be no way for them to check if you're lying or not. Plus, you can just say that a small section of the village still exists so that they believe it's possible to be from there."

"That's…really smart." Mersal said.

"Thanks! Oh, and I'm Rekia Nakatomi by the way." The girl, now Rekia, replied.

"The question is, why would you say that? I mean you obviously listening in on us planning to fake our way into the chunnin exams." Ella asked, curious at Rekia's response.

"The answers simple. I want to be in the chunnin exams too, except I don't exactly belong to a village so I can't."

"Meaning you want to team up with us?" Syndey asked.

"Yep!"

The girls looked at each other, glanced at the still smiling Rekia, and met each other's eyes once again.

"Fine with us."

* * *

><p><strong>Rekia Nakatomi belongs to The-Dark-Love-Writer and was submitted to me for the Swing Life Away challenge.<strong>

**Aside from that, this series is going under a massive rewrite. Because of this, I'll try to update as much as possible. And if it gets to be a long time without an update feel free to yell at me.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Miss Arcobaleno**


	2. Announcement!

**Thanks to everyone who has been interested in my fanfic.**

**Unfortunately, I'm really unhappy with how it has turned out. I tried rewriting it but it still didn't appeal to me.**

**Therefore, I'm going to reupload another version of this fanfic that will either be called **"Toy Soldiers," "Kill Your Heroes," or "Little Talks." ******Please check it out when I upload it.**

**I will also be deleting this story in a few days.**

**Once again, thank you and I'm sorry.**

**Miss Arcobaleno**


	3. Announcement Part 2

**'The new version of this fanfic will be posted either later today or tomorrow.**

**The title will be "Little Talks"**

* * *

><p><strong>These are the changes you can expect:<strong>

**Ella - Katherine (later Kafuka)**

**Mersal - Maria (later Matoi)**

**Elise - Yaryn (later Yayoi)**

**Sydney - N/A (can appear but not set in stone)**

**Abiru (a new character who is a few years younger than Naruto and will be Ella/Kafuka's student)**

**Ella/Kafuka will be in Kirigakure (Mist)**

**Mersal/Matoi will be in Sunagakure (Sand)**

**Elise/Yayoi will be in Konohagakure (Leaf)**

**If Sydney appears she will be in Kumogakure (Cloud)**

**Ella/Kafuka will specialize in Fuuinjutsu aka seals (will not have a master, unlike the other two. she will teach herself because of the dangers in Mist)**

**Mersal/Matoi will be a Weapons Mistress (will have a master)**

**Elise/Yayoi will be the only ninja out of the girls and will specialize in Ninjutsu (will have a master)**

**Sydney is still undecided due to her uncertain appearance in the fanfic (is she appears she will most likely be a medic)**

**It will still start around the time of the Chunnin Exams, only the girls will not actually participate in the exams. They might be caught up in some of the events but will not become active participants. Especially Ella, who will have no one to even recommend her to join.**

**Some parts of their appearances will change (ex. Ella/Kafuka's hair color)**

**Pairings are now up to the readers to decide (just like before only the process will repeat itself. the readers can choose any character for any girl to end up with even if the desired character is in a different country. The previous decided pairings are no longer going to be used unless they get voted for again.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you would like Sydney to carry over onto the new version. I would really be grateful.<strong>

**Just a reminder, the previous parings were Ella x Shikamaru, Elise x Itachi, Mersal x Kiba, and Sydney x Kankuro.**

**But now's your chance to change them. You can comment on here with what pairings you want, or wait until I post the new version to say.**

**Thanks for all the support over the years. I know I've been bad about keeping up this fanfic but I'm hoping to change that. Especially since I really didn't like the old version.**

**Miss Arcobaleno**


End file.
